Krausberg
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Nation Information Krausberg is a well developed nation with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. The citizens of Krausberg work diligently to produce Lumber and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. Education is mandatory up to high school graduation. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Krausberg to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Krausberg allows its citizens to openly protest their government, however, police forces will step in to keep protests peaceful. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Krausberg believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Krausberg will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Government System Republic *Political Organization: **Republican party **Democrat party **Green party Foreign Policy *Allies **United States ***FTA and Defense/Offense Treaty **Germany ***FTA and Defense Treaty **South Korea ***FTA and Defense Treaty **New Zealand ***FTA and Defense Treaty **Australia ***FTA and Defense Treaty **China ***FTA **South Africa ***FTA **Brazil ***FTA **Nigeria ***FTA *Enemies **Iran **North Korea **Russia *Global Treaties/Agreements **Kyoto Protocol **International Atomic Energy Treaty **Outer Space Treaty Military Krausberg is world renowned for its hybrid military system. Two years of military service are required for any citizen who does not graduate high school with an expectation of going to a university or college in the following year. This not only keeps a steady flow of military personnel, but also encourages academic success. Otherwise, joining the military is voluntary. *Branches **Army **Navy **Marines **Coast Guard **Air Force Economy Capitalist *Taxes **Income: 30% **Corporate: 22% **Sales: 6% *Jobs **Industrial/Manufacturing: 50% **Service: 25% **Agriculture/Fishing: 25% Demographics *Median age: 32 *Gender ratio: 1 male: 1.2 female Government responsibilities *Social Services **Education ***0% interest College loans **Welfare **Social Security **Medicare **Medicaid **Universal Health Care **Shelters ***Food *Infrastructure **Roads **Bridges **Airports **Harbors **Railroads *Public Transportation **Buses **Trains Civil Liberties *Freedom **Of Speech **Of Religion **Of the Press **to Protest **to marry any consenting adult, regardless of gender *Right **To a fair trial **To a lawyer **To a jury **To sue **To appeal Judicial System Please see attached document Fun Facts *National Bird: Little Penguin *National Mammal: Dolphin *National Fish: Rainbow Fish *National Reptile: Kimodo Dragon *National Flower: Rose *National Sport: Archery *National Dance: Waka Tiki *National Costume: Dracula *Poet: Mayal Angelouie *Novelist: K.J Roaring *Songwriter: Nicholas H. Martin (a.k.a Xavier) *Artist: Ydna Lohraw **Pop artist *Lake inside an island inside a lake inside an island